<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>delinquency by the__pigeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434708">delinquency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/pseuds/the__pigeon'>the__pigeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, General Remus stuff, Intruloceit, Logic | Logan Sanders Has ADHD, Multi, Oh also, Slow Burn, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, a lil bit of angst, he gets better tho, not until like chapter 26 but he does get better, remus makes sex jokes and other such remus-y stuff, theres some heavy stuff later on so heed the warnings, warnings before each chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/pseuds/the__pigeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan meets and befriends the school delinquents, Deceit and Remus. Together they do delinquent things, and maybe accidentally fall in love a lil bit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii everyone!<br/>i've been planning this fic for a while now, and so far i have 41 chapters that have been fully planned out, but i'll probably add more as time goes on<br/>also, this fic is mostly pretty chill, but there are a couple chapters/scenes where it can get kinda heavy, so heed the warnings. there will be more in depth warnings before each chapter<br/>also also roman is like. a huge asshole until around chapter 26<br/>also also also im goth. and a lot of this is just projecting onto remus. so. do with that what you will<br/>anyway!! enjoy, i love you all!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings for chapter one: one mild sexual comment (it’s cut off before remus can finish his sentence tho, thanks for that logan)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan had never actually been <i>in<i> detention. Which wasn’t a surprise to anyone.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The room was a maths room, because the school didn’t actually have enough rooms for a specialised detention, so it just took up a room on the second floor, near the bathrooms. The teacher that was meant to be in charge of the room wasn’t there when Logan entered.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There were only two students there. A girl who was very obviously on her phone, and a boy who was rather dutifully stabbing a piece of paper (which Logan was pretty sure he was meant to be filling out) with a sharpened yellow pencil.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stabbing-paper-boy turned around to face Logan with wide eyes. He stared at the space just left of Logan’s head.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you know where Mrs Thies is?” Logan said. He held the pile of paper he was holding out. “I need to give these to her.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I pissed her off so she ran off,” the boy said. It took another few seconds before Logan recognised him as Remus King. Of course he was in detention, he always was. Logan didn’t like to engage in rumours, but there were things he had heard about Remus that slightly scared him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite this, he refused to let it show. “Do you know when she’ll be back?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Probably when she realises she needs to watch the room,” Remus said, going back to stabbing his paper. “So what’s goody-two-shoes Logan doing here? Hoping to get extra credit by getting her to suck yo-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I need to give her these documents from Mrs Lourer,” he interrupted, wondering how Remus knew him. He had kept a pretty low profile since he joined the school last year, so it was a curious case how school delinquent Remus knew of him. “She needs them reviewed.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can give them to me and I’ll pass them off to her.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I mean no offence to you, but I do not trust you with these.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Fair enough.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Logan watched him for a few more seconds. Eventually his yellow pencil broke, so he threw it at the floor near the phone-girl’s feet and pulled out a new pencil to continue his stabbing. With every movement of his hand, the bracelets around his arms made weird jangling sounds. A lot of them were yellow and green and all looked handmade.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When he turned to face Logan, his hair fell in front of his eyes. It was dyed in multi-coloured streaks, and there were parts of it in front of his ears that reminded him of raccoon tails.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can I help you?” Remus said.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Logan jerked back to consciousness. “Pardon?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re staring at me. Can I help you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry, I must’ve zoned out.” He looked back at the paperwork he was holding, focusing on Mrs Lourer’s fancy scripted signature.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re kinda weird,” Remus announced loudly, continuing to go back stabbing the paper.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you mean by that?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He shrugged. “You’re a nerd, and a teacher’s pet, obviously, but I don’t hate you? It’s weird. You’re weird.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His back was to Logan, so he couldn’t see his face, but Logan couldn’t help but smile at that. “I suppose I should say that you-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You shouldn’t.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Logan said nothing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Remus continued stabbing the paper.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Phone-girl glanced up at them, making eye contact with Logan for a second. She gave him a Look that he couldn’t interpret, but it felt vaguely like a warning.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you know Deceit?” Remus asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Logan looked back at him. “Who?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nevermind. Maybe you’re too much of a nerd for him.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Logan nodded slowly, about to respond when the door opened behind him. Phone-girl hastily shoved her phone down her shirt, and Remus sighed in what seemed like exasperation. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He turned to Mrs Thies, holding the paperwork out.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you, Logan,” she said, taking it. “Sorry if they bothered you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not at all. It was good company.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And then he left before he could look at her face again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bathroom with a panic attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan has a panic attack in the bathroom and makes a new ‘friend’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: panic attack (obviously). not much else. it's pretty chill</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was new, and Logan didn’t really know how to describe what was happening.</p>
<p>He could explain it on a biological level; increasing and rapid heart rate, slight sweating, particularly on his hands, his throat constricting, pain is his chest, trembling in his knees and fingers.</p>
<p>It was like… like…</p>
<p>Like he had gotten a B- on a test.</p>
<p>He looked back down at the piece of paper on his desk. At the top right corner, there was his history teacher’s neat writing that said ‘81.5%’ and under than it said ‘B-’. The teacher was currently talking to another student, about something that Logan couldn’t be bothered to listen to because it felt like his head was so overrun with thoughts that it would explode any second now.</p>
<p>Before he knew what he was doing, he had walked out of the class and was going somewhere. He didn’t know where, but he was going somewhere.</p>
<p>He stopped right outside of the maths room reserved for detention.</p>
<p>Mrs Thies was inside, teaching a class.</p>
<p>He quickly stepped away, out of the view of Mrs Thies, and looked for the closest place he could hide, because he was technically skipping class and that was against the rules. He spotted the nearby bathrooms and went in, checking there was no one else before he stared in front of the mirror and was faced with the surprising scene of himself crying.</p>
<p>That was new. Well, not new exactly. It had just been a very long time since he last did.</p>
<p>For a few seconds, he just stood in contemplation. He knew a B- wasn’t terrible, but it still didn’t change the fact that he had never, not once in his life, gotten below an A. Not even an A-. Perhaps it was reasonable to be kind of upset.</p>
<p>‘Kind of upset’ didn’t seem to stop at ‘kind of’. In fact, Logan soon realised he was extremely upset, and this was causing his previous physical symptoms to worsen to the point where he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and no matter how much he tried it just didn’t work.</p>
<p>He was so busy not breathing that he didn’t even notice that someone else had entered the bathrooms until there was a soothing voice nearby, saying something reassuringly and repeating some numbers over and over again.</p>
<p>He was so shocked by his revelation of ‘oh there is another human being here’ that he momentarily got his hearing back, just long enough to hear whoever it was saying, “In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.”</p>
<p>Logan assumed the stranger was referencing breathing, so he did his best to do just that, and in what felt like hours but was really only eleven and a half minutes, he had successfully calmed down enough to look to the stranger.</p>
<p>It was a boy in his year, he was rather certain. He looked familiar, but Logan couldn’t place where he knew him from, so he gave up trying to remember. He was wearing a black bowler hat that had what looked like green paint stains on the side, and Logan’s eyes were immediately drawn to his pants, where many different patches had been sewed on, depicting phrases, symbols, and what he was pretty sure were band names.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” the stranger said.</p>
<p>Logan didn’t want to look up at his eyes, so he focused on a patch that said ‘fuck nick hartkop’. Logan had no clue who this ‘Nick’ was, but he assumed he didn’t go to their school. “I am.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to get off the floor?”</p>
<p>Logan blinked, looking away from the stranger’s pants to their surroundings, where they were now sitting on the bathroom floor.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he said. “I would like that.”</p>
<p>The stranger held out his hand, and Logan took it, and he hoisted both of them up to their feet.</p>
<p>“Logan, right?” he said once he was successfully in a proper standing position.</p>
<p>Logan watched him cautiously. The stranger must’ve seen his hesitation, because he promptly let go and took a step back. “Yes,” he said eventually. “Sorry, I don’t think I know you.”</p>
<p>The stranger hummed softly. “You do, actually. We were in debate club together for two months.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, Janus,” he said.</p>
<p>“You can call me Deceit.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Logan said, looking back at the mirror. “Can I ask your pronouns?”</p>
<p>“He/him,” Deceit said. “And you?” he added.</p>
<p>“He/him as well.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Logan Sanders, right? You were in detention yesterday.”</p>
<p>Logan tried not to look too offended by that. “I was in the room, at one point, yes, but I was never in detention.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he said simply. “You don’t seem the type. But Remus was there, right?”</p>
<p>“He was. We talked a bit. I think he mentioned you at one point.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s mentioned you multiple times to me.”</p>
<p>He froze, stared at his own reflection. He really needed to get anti-acne cream or something, because it was very prominent on his face. Whatever. “He has?” he said.</p>
<p>Deceit seemed to be watching him intently, studying him, with those beady little eyes. Logan couldn’t help but feel like he was a test subject. “Yes. You made quite a good impression on him, which I must say is odd.”</p>
<p>“It is odd,” he agreed.</p>
<p>“Can I ask what you’re doing here, in the bathroom, having a panic attack?”</p>
<p>Logan blinked, processing Deceit’s words for a few seconds. “I’m rather sure that wasn’t a panic attack.”</p>
<p>“If it was or wasn’t isn’t important. What prompted it?”</p>
<p>“...I got a B- on my science test.”</p>
<p>Deceit had a levelly cold glare. “I see.”</p>
<p>Logan decided not to elaborate.</p>
<p>Deceit decided not to push.</p>
<p>“Well, I wish you well, Logan,” he said, taking another step towards the door. “I feel like I’ll be seeing you again soon.”</p>
<p>“You do?” Logan said, and he couldn't help the genuine curiosity that seeped into his voice from the idea of it.</p>
<p>Deceit shrugged. “Who knows.”</p>
<p>He took another step back, and Logan realised he probably had no reason to be in here if Logan was. “I suppose I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Bye,” he said, and left into the hall.</p>
<p>Logan waited until the door closed behind before turning back to the mirror to stare at his reflection.</p>
<p>He waited a few more seconds until he himself left, and made his way to his usual spot for lunch, sitting alone by the broken water fountain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. convenience store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan’s second run-in with Remus, now out of school.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings for this chapter: shoplifting, being caught shoplifting (but he doesn’t snitch so it’s chill), referenced self harm scars, remus is very very very gay and logan is very dumb and oblivious</p><p>also uh just so you know my hyperfixation is sanders sides is literally about about to run out so. this might be the last chapter of this story for basically ever. i might update it but i highly doubt it. im genuinely sorry but also like lol sucks to be you i guess<br/>that being said if you like dsmp check out my dsmp fic bc i really want people to read it please go read it please</p><p>anyway. enjoy. this is probably end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus looked different out of school then he did in.</p><p>It probably had something to do with the fact that the school had dress codes, and there came a point when even Remus knew not to disobey instructions.</p><p>Out of school, his outfit could only be described (by Logan, at least) as excessive.<br/>
He was wearing a long sleeved white blouse, with frilly lace on front, a black corset, and a pleated tartan green skirt. It looked like he was wearing fishnets underneath, but somehow with extra holes, and an arrangement of coloured safety pins. There were at least fifty bead bracelets up his arms, and Logan couldn’t help but note that a lot of them were alternating green and yellow. There was one on his right hand that was green and purple, which was an interesting colour combination, for sure. He also had makeup. An excessive amount of eyeliner, and very pale foundation.</p><p>He was also stuffing a can of Monster down his shirt.</p><p>Logan blinked, watching him. He himself had just come to this store to buy a packet of cookies because Patton seemed sad and he didn’t mind going on a walk.</p><p>Remus looked at Logan and he felt his face warm. What was he going to do? Was he going to say anything? Was he going to threaten Logan to stay quiet? What was happening?</p><p>He smiled a wide, toothy grin, and turned away.</p><p>Logan looked back at the packet of cookies in his hand, then back at Remus, who was now browsing the candy shelf and slipping bars up his sleeves.</p><p>Should Logan say something? Say what? Remus was shoplifting, and that was illegal, so he should say something. Would Remus hurt him if he did anything? Remus had been known to get into physical altercations with people in the past, would he do it now?</p><p>By the time he came back to his senses, Remus was buying something at the counter. A can of Monster. Not the same colour as the one he had put down his shirt.<br/>
He walked away from the counter, heading towards the exit, but not before stopping in front of Logan. “Are you going to buy those?” he said.</p><p>Logan looked down at the packet of cookies in his hands. “Yes,” he said.</p><p>“Okay!” he said, and the wide, toothy grin appeared again. “Have fun!”</p><p>Before Logan could do anything else, he had left the store, opening the can in his hands.</p><p>He shook his head, and went to the counter, buying the cookies. </p><p>When he exited the store, Remus was standing by the edge of the street, watching the cars go past like they were the most interesting things ever, which was a weird thing for Remus, of all people, to think.</p><p>Logan walked up to him, stopping by his side. “Remus?”</p><p>Remus, like before, did not look at Logan, but the smile returned, twice the strength. “Lo.”</p><p>“Are you waiting for anyone?” he said.</p><p>He shook his head. “They arrived.”</p><p>It was vague, and Logan didn’t really understand what he meant (was he the person he was waiting for? Was it Deceit? Was it no one? Remus was a complete enigma to him), so he decided not to ask.</p><p>Remus glanced over at him, and he took a very big sip out of his Monster can. It was blue.</p><p>“So,” he said, rocking back and forth on his feet slightly, and when Logan looked at them, he saw that he was wearing boots with an excessively tall platform. At least five inches. It was kind of cute, actually, considering that even with those boots, Logan was still at least a foot taller than him. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>He held the cookies out. “I was buying these.”</p><p>Remus took another big sip, and the can must’ve been empty, because he threw it towards a nearby bin. It missed. “Cool,” he said.</p><p>Logan didn’t know what to say next, so he said nothing.</p><p>Remus waited a few seconds, then turned away to pick the can up and put it in the bin.</p><p>He still didn’t say anything, which was odd, but he was now looking at Logan. Specifically, at his hands. Which was also odd.</p><p>Logan should probably say something. “To answer your earlier question,” he said. “I now have met Deceit. I did actually know him prior to that, however. We had been in debate club for two months when I first joined the school.”</p><p>“I know,” Remus said, and he reached down his shirt and pulled the Monster out. It was a black can with a light beige ‘M’ that was labelled ‘MULE’.</p><p>Logan watched him. “...You knew what?”</p><p>“That you two were in debate club,” he answered after taking a considerable chug. “He’s my best friend and you were cute, so it caught my attention.”</p><p>Logan blinked, trying to process what he had just said.</p><p>Remus took another chug. “I think the only time you two had a direct debate was the… what was it? It was something Dee was passionate about.”</p><p>“The legalisation of marijuana,” Logan answered automatically.</p><p>“Oh! No, that was the one I was passionate about.” He took another chug. “Was that the only one you two had?”</p><p>“If my memory serves me correctly-” he held off saying ‘and it always does’ “-we also were chosen for the debate on illegal immigration. He was supposed to be against it, but he-”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that was the one that made him quit debate.” He took another chug. “Why’d you quit?”</p><p>“I was chosen to argue against unisex toilets,” he said. This sort of conversation was much easier for him than earlier. He could answer questions, and Remus seemed to be good at asking them. “I gave the worst case I possibly could then told Mr Meralin I had too much other work to do and couldn’t stay any longer.”</p><p>“Who was arguing for?” Remus asked, and his tone had changed. Like he was expecting an answer he didn’t want to hear.</p><p>“I believe his name was Roman,” Logan said.</p><p>Remus grimaced, and took another chug of Monster until it was empty.</p><p>Logan watched him. He was now working at removing the tab.</p><p>“What about you?” Logan said, because he should probably keep the conversation going. “Are you a part of any clubs?”</p><p>He put the tab in his pocket and dropped the can, shurgging. “Nah, none wanted me.” He stood on the can, squashing it.</p><p>“None?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“I heard the gardening club was looking for new members,” he offered.</p><p>“Do they grow weed?”</p><p>“...It’s a high school. So, no, they don’t.”</p><p>Remus shrugged. “Then I’m not interested.”</p><p>The street in front of them grew very busy. Remus grimaced at it, then started walking down the path, towards a nearby mall. He was walking slowly, as if waiting for Logan to join him.</p><p>Logan did, and once he fell into stride with him, he walked a much more natural pace.</p><p>“So, where are you going to now?” Remus asked. He rolled up his sleeves, taking a… wide assortment of random things out. Logan caught glimpses of scars, but he knew better than to say anything.</p><p>“I was going to go back home, but I can go with you somewhere if you’d like the company.”</p><p>“I would,” he said simply. He held out one of the many chocolate bars he had out to Logan. “Want one?”</p><p>“Did you buy those?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>Logan knew that, but hearing Remus carelessly admit to it was slightly jarring. “No, thank you.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” he said, and he unwrapped the bar to eat.</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, did you just drink two cans of Monster in under-” He checked his watch. “-ten minutes?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Remus said, with his mouth full, which was very gross.</p><p>“That’s not very healthy.”</p><p>“Not the worst thing I’ve eaten.”</p><p>He took a turn down a nearby alleyway and Logan followed.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Logan asked.</p><p>“I was gonna head down to Claire’s.”</p><p>“...Claire’s? As in the shop?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna steal a bunch of shit.”</p><p>“I feel like you shouldn’t be as open about this as you are being currently.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do, snitch?”</p><p>Logan didn’t know what ‘snitch’ meant, but if the look on Remus’ face meant anything, it wasn’t something he wanted to do. He made a note to search it up when he got home. “I won't,” he said, because Remus asked a question, and he needed to answer.</p><p>“You’re actually a lot cooler than I give you credit for,” he said. “Sure you don’t want a chocolate?”</p><p>“I’m good, but thank you again.”</p><p>“Are you gay?” Remus asked.</p><p>Logan blinked. That was… a little out of nowhere, but it was quite clear Remus didn’t feel any need to follow the typical rules of social etiquette (that Logan had studied, but he wouldn’t say that part). “Yes.”</p><p>“Good. Are you single?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to change the topic again, but are you actually going to go shoplift?”</p><p>Remus nodded excitedly. “Of course. Wanna come? It could be like a date.”</p><p>“I would… rather not do that, actually.”</p><p>“The date or the shoplifting?”</p><p>“The shoplifting.”</p><p>Despite the fact that Logan had just declined his offer, Remus’ face still lit up happily. “Okay.”</p><p>“I suppose I should be heading home,” he said, and he remembered that he was still holding the packet of cookies he bought for Patton. He hoped they hadn’t melted. “But it was nice to talk to you again.”</p><p>“It’s always nice to talk to you,” Remus said.</p><p>Logan nodded, and the pair reached the end of the alleyway. He turned to Remus. “Goodbye.”</p><p>“Bye!” he crowed.</p><p>They turned into opposite directions, and began walking away.</p><p>He was weird, but Logan supposed that was okay. It was nice to talk to someone other than Patton, and Remus did seem to like him. It would be nice to have a friend for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is @/the-pigeon. it's all mcyt now. sorry lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>